


What Happens in the Hamptons

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Come Sharing, Come Shot, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/F/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Blackwing:<br/>Castle/Beckett/Gina<br/>Gina shows up, only 5 minutes later than in the episode and explains that she will be traveling with them to the Hamptons but she will be staying in another house. When she comes by one day to check on Castle’s work she finds them out by the pool. Castle is laid out on a lounge chair and Beckett is riding him hard. She can’t help but be turned on as she watches them so she starts touching herself. <br/>Optional. Beckett spots her and waves her over. Once they’re done Beckett suggests that Gina should be staying with them. They proceed to fuck at every opportunity until Beckett’s vacation ends and she has to go back to the city… When Beckett’s cases don’t allow her to take another few days off Castle and Gina decide to surprise her and pop in for a visit at her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter work, but I don't know how many chapters it will be. For the first time, I will be posting chapters as I finish them. I know I plan to fill as much of the prompt as I can, since it's such a good one. 
> 
> But if you think of what else you would like to see happen, feel free to prompt me.

Gina was shocked when she checked her emails. Rick had sent her twice as many chapters than she had demanded – and they were great. Wow, she should have made sure he had a muse all those times in the past. She decided she’d take a drive and go talk to Rick and check out how much longer Detective Beckett would be vacationing at Rick’s house here in the Hamptons. 

The house she was staying at was a ten minute drive from Rick’s. Since it was such a beautiful day, and this wasn’t a business meeting, she drove her convertible with the top down, and she was dressed in a short denim skirt with a simple tee shirt. She pulled into the driveway, slid out of the seat gracefully, and went to knock on the front door. She knew Rick was here because she could see his car, but no-one answered the door. She knew Rick’s favorite place was the pool, so she decided to take a chance and check if he was there.

As she walked toward the pool, she heard the grunts and groans. Oh god, what was going on? Was Rick not feeling well? She was about to push the gate open when she looked and saw Detective Beckett – naked Detective Beckett - on top of a naked Richard Castle! She tried to look away but couldn’t. In fact, she quietly opened the gate and walked into the shadows so she could get closer. 

She could hear and see everything now – Rick was on his back on a lounge chair as Beckett rode his cock. While she and Rick hadn’t always seen eye to eye while they were married, their sex life was always amazing. Rick had a big thick cock and he knew how to use it. He was also very talented with his lips, teeth and tongue. The memories were making Gina hot and wet – she could feel the moisture pooling between her legs. Her pussy began to tingle and she knew she had to do something. She gathered her skirt and pushed it up to her waist. She didn’t have to take off her panties - she just moved the wet crotch of her thong to the side and thrust a finger into her vagina and put the thumb of her other hand on her clit. Damn, these two were fucking like crazy, and it was totally turning her on, and she added a few fingers to the one in her pussy. She could hear everything too; she never had been able to let herself go enough to use dirty talk – but Kate Beckett didn’t seem to have that problem.

“Fuck, Castle! That cock of yours is hitting me everywhere. How the fuck do you hide that monster in your pants?” Gina saw Kate throw her head back and arch her back. Gina’s fingers were moving in and out of her pussy now, and she could hear the squishy noises they were making. She rubbed her thumb back and forth on her bundle of nerves and knew she was so close to coming. She bit her lip so she wouldn’t scream out her climax. 

But she still couldn’t look away; Kate and Rick looked amazing together. Gina wasn’t a vain person, but she was well aware that her body was an asset for her. It damn well should be, because she worked damn hard at keeping it that way. Every lover she’d ever had –including Rick – had admired her breasts, her skin, her legs, hell, her everything. But as she watched Kate bounce on Rick’s cock, she envied the detective’s body. Gina knew Kate’s legs were toned and long and she could see her skin was beautiful. But Gina was fascinated by Kate’s breasts. They may not be the big boobs of porn, but they appeared to be just the perfect size. Gina watched as they bounced a little and could see their nipples were pink. She found herself wondering what they tasted like. 

At that moment, Kate threw her head back and screamed as she came. Watching from the shadows, Gina came as well. Her come was all over her hand and she shuddered with the aftershocks. But it seemed that Rick hadn’t come yet, and he sat up, and Gina could see him start to suck on Kate’s breasts. Gina was still aroused, and she had to finger herself some more. But since Rick had moved, her view wasn’t as good as it had been, and she decided to get a little closer. Now she could see that Rick was still thrusting his cock up into Kate’s pussy. Kate was moaning and she moved her arms to Rick’s neck. “Fuck Castle, that feels so fucking great. Suck my tits a little more. And a little harder! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Gina’s hands sped up as she watched Rick move one hand to Kate’s pussy, and he rubbed. 

Gina was so caught up in her finger fucking, she didn’t notice that Kate’s eyes were open and were staring right at her! Kate smirked and kept on watching Gina masturbate. Soon, Gina had to look over at the couple on the lounge chair, and almost screamed when she found Kate looking right at her. Kate realized that Gina was now aware and she beckoned her over by crooking her finger at her. Gina was in a trance, and had no resistance to walking over to Kate. She could see everything now – Rick’s cock as it moved in and out of Kate’s pussy, his hand rubbing circles on Kate’s clit, and Kate’s breasts bouncing as she continued to ride his cock. Then Kate spoke.

“See anything you like, Gina?” Kate asked. Gina could do nothing but nod. “Then touch it. Touch it now!” Both women were shocked when Gina’s hand left her pussy and touched Kate’s breast. Her hand was still covered in her come, and it made it slide over Kate’s nipple easily. Kate keened as the sensations from Rick’s cock in her pussy, his fingers on her clit, and Gina’s manipulation of her breasts combined to give her another orgasm. 

Castle couldn’t believe this scene – his ex-wife playing with his new girlfriend/muse’s boobs was really doing it for him. From the moment that he and Beckett walked out of the precinct together, he had had a million words rushing through him, as well as a rock hard cock. Kate had kept her hand on his thigh during the entire car ride to the house, and almost as soon as they crashed through the front door, his cock was down her throat and he was coming. He and Kate had worked out a system – every time he finished a chapter, she rewarded him with a different sexual act. And when he sent Gina all those chapters, he had rewarded Beckett in so many different ways. But even his sex starved brain couldn’t imagine this – Beckett coming loudly, Gina wailing as she came, and his balls boiling with his come. He bellowed as his come erupted from his dick.

Kate had never had an orgasm like this before. She and Rick had been fucking like bunnies these last few days – all the sexual tension from the past year had really paid off. Castle had an amazing cock and he could do amazing things with it. And when she hit on the rewards program, she was just as fulfilled as he was. It had started as a joke, but he loved it and she had to admit, he was great at thanking her for his rewards. But she never could have imagined that prim and proper Gina could let go like this. Kate took Gina’s hand in hers, and lifted it to her mouth. She could see that Rick and Gina were watching her as she licked the come off her fingers, one by one. 

“So Gina, are you open for more?” Kate asked with a leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun by the pool.

“More?” Gina said weakly. “What do you mean?” Gina couldn’t believe this. She was always in control, but here she was after coming by fingering herself while watching her ex-husband fuck his new girlfriend. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she letting this happen – she was never submissive in anything, much less during sex. But Kate Beckett was pulling her strings – and Gina was letting it happen. 

“More sex, Gina. Do you want to have more sex with us? Or with just one of us? Or do you just want to watch Rick fuck me again?” Kate was enjoying this. She had no problem switching back and forth between being submissive and being dominating, and right now, she could tell Gina was in a little bit of shock. Kate would bet her yearly salary that Gina Cowell was not used to being submissive; she was used to telling people to jump. And with people jumping as high as they could. Oh, this was going to be fun. “Okay, Gina, close your eyes. And tell me what you want to do,” Kate said. She was standing in front of the blonde, and moved her hand over to the waist of her skirt. 

Gina was in a daze. She could tell that naked Rick was standing behind her and naked Kate in front of her. But she stood there as Kate began to undress her. And she found herself thinking about what she wanted to do with them and what she wanted them to do to her. In a dreamy voice she said, “I want to watch Rick fuck you again. I want Rick to fuck me. And I want you to make me come, Kate.”

Kate stopped undressing Gina for a moment. “You want me to make you come, Gina? Do you want Rick to watch? Or will it just be us?” As she said that, she lifted Gina’s shirt off. Rick unfastened her bra, and dropped it to the ground. Gina stood there, swaying, with her eyes closed and with a little smile on her face. 

“I’m not sure,” she said. She couldn’t seem to get it together, but she forced herself to open her eyes. She was shocked to see she was naked as well. She couldn’t quite remember how this happened, but she felt so good she decided to go with it. Kate smirked at her as if she could read her mind.

“Well, whatever happens, it should be fun,” said Rick. He was standing very close to Gina; his cock was resting against her ass. Gina was aware of that too, because she was wiggling her ass to let him know. Rick laughed and reached around her to put his hands on her boobs and squeezed just enough to make Gina yelp.

“You know what, Castle? I think we need to put sunscreen on Gina. Wouldn’t want this beautiful skin to burn, right?” Kate smirked. Rick let go of her boobs to reach over and get the bottle. He squirted some into his hands, and passed the bottle to Kate. He began to apply the lotion to her shoulders, and then to her back. Meanwhile, Kate had put some lotion in her hands and started at Gina’s feet. She moved up her right leg and then to the left. Kate’s face was at Gina’s pussy, but she stood up, reached to get more lotion and applied it to Gina’s face. Castle put his hand out, and Kate squirted lotion into it. He nodded his thanks, and went to apply the lotion on the back of Gina’s legs.

Gina had no idea that someone applying sunscreen to her body could make her feel like this. Rick was slowly making his way up her legs, while Kate had moved on to her neck and shoulders. Then Rick was applying sunscreen to her ass, slowly coating one cheek and then the other. Gina couldn’t hold it in; she had to moan. Rick’s front – including his rock hard cock - was up against her back and she could hear him chuckle as he moved his long arms back down to her ass. He gave it a few smacks and then he started to kiss her neck. 

As Rick was kissing Gina, Kate put more lotion in her hands, and she began to apply it on Gina’s breasts. Gina moaned more as Kate’s lotion covered hands slid around her boobs, and her fingers pinching her nipples. Kate kept up her assault on Gina’s breasts until the nipples were hard points. Then Kate got more lotion and kneeled in front of Gina’s pussy. It was smooth – Gina must have gone for a full body treatment at some fancy spa before heading to the Hamptons – so Kate wanted to make sure it stayed that way. She gently applied sunscreen all over. 

Gina couldn’t stop moaning and panting – Rick was kissing her neck while his hands were doing wonderful things to her boobs. And now Kate had her hands all over her bald mound. But Gina needed more. All of a sudden, Gina’s problems with dirty talk disappeared. “Fuck, Kate, make me come! Do something to my clit, now!” 

Castle leaned over Gina’s shoulders so he could see what Beckett was doing to Gina’s body, and so he was turned on. And then he had his hands on Gina’s tits, Beckett was just about to put her fingers into Gina’s pussy, and Gina used the word fuck in a sentence. He had to do something or he would explode. He took his cock in hand, ran it through her folds, and thrust it home. “Fuck!” was all he could say. Gina’s vagina grabbed his cock, and it felt like it didn’t want to let go. Then Kate put two fingers on Gina’s clit, and he felt them moving. His cock managed to slide out a little, and he could feel Beckett’s fingers as it moved back in.

Kate rubbed and rubbed Gina’s clit. As Castle thrust in and out of Gina’s pussy, her fingers hit his cock. She used her other hand to play with his balls as they swung back and forth. This was one of the craziest sexual experiences of her life – no-one was touching her, and she still felt on edge, like her body was going to grab an orgasm from somewhere. She decided to help herself, stopped playing with Castle’s balls, and moved her hand to her pussy. 

Gina was no longer capable of thinking; she could only feel. She could only feel Kate’s fingers pinching her clit, Rick’s fingers twisting her nipples and his cock in her pussy. And then she felt it – the orgasm building in her body. It felt like it started in her toes, moved up her legs and then she had no choice but to scream. “Fuck! I’m coming! Fuck!” Her body trembled as she came. 

Kate’s fingers let go of Gina’s clit so she could pinch her own. Hearing Gina scream out her climax started Kate’s, and now she was panting as she got close. One last pinch, and there it was – and now her screams added to Gina’s. She grabbed Gina’s thighs for support, and somehow managed to stand up. She was face to face with Gina, and she started kissing her. Gina kissed her back. 

Rick was still thrusting his cock in and out of Gina, but the thrusts were sloppy. He could hear the two women kissing, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Now I’m coming!” he told them. 

“Pull out, Castle, pull out! Shoot that jism all over us!” Kate cried out. Rick did as she commanded, and Kate pulled Gina’s hand so they were kneeling before Castle. He took his cock and as soon as the first blast of come shot out of it, he pointed it at Kate and then at Gina. Within seconds, their faces were covered in his come. He milked his cock and the last of his come landed on the ground. 

Kate looked at Gina and took her head in her hands. She stuck out her tongue and started to lick the come off Gina’s face. Gina did the same to Kate, and then Kate started to share his come with Gina. After a few moments of sharing, they both swallowed. “Holy fuck,” was all Rick could say. He sat down on the nearby lounge chair while Kate and Gina got up, and hand in hand, walked over to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on chapter 3 soon - and I am far from finished with these 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Gina take a drive.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle.

Kate and Gina walked out the front door of Castle’s house, and Kate’s eyes went straight to Gina’s pretty little convertible. “I’m gonna drive!” she called out. Once again, Gina couldn’t believe it, but she just handed the keys over to Beckett. That’s the way this whole afternoon had gone, she thought. From the moment Kate Beckett crooked her finger at Gina, Gina had done everything Kate wanted. 

Like right now – and not just letting Kate drive. After Rick had fucked her, and Kate helped him give Gina a mind blowing orgasm, Kate decided Gina needed more clothes since she was going to stay at Rick’s for a few days. She’d teased Rick about doing some writing so he could get more rewards; Kate had been gathering Gina’s clothes and handed them over. “Here’s your stuff. But I’m afraid your panties didn’t survive,” she had said with a grin. Rick grabbed the torn thong and stuffed it in the pocket of his robe and kissed Kate passionately. He whistled as he walked into the house. 

So now, here they were, Gina dressed in her skirt and tee shirt but feeling awkward since she didn’t have panties and Kate in a pretty red sundress. She had given Kate the directions to the house so she had nothing else to do but to sit there and think. Then Kate spoke up. 

“So, Gina, it’s only ten minutes to the house, huh? Do you think you can make yourself come in ten minutes or less?” Gina turned and stared at the detective. “Hey, it should be easy. You’ve got a skirt on and you’re not wearing panties. Come on, go for it!” Kate laughed and Gina was tempted to say she wouldn’t do it. But the devil on her shoulder told her to try. And so she did.

Gina pushed her skirt up her thighs, and put her hands on her pussy. Damn, she was wet already! Her fingers had no trouble moving through her folds. The car was stopped at a light and Kate looked over at her. “Fuck, Gina that is so hot. I can almost smell you – and I sure as fuck can hear you.” Gina knew she was panting and the movement of her fingers in her cunt was making all sorts of interesting noises. But her orgasm was close, very close. She was trying to get her fingers to move closer to her clit, but her hand cramped up, and she had to stop for a moment. 

She almost cried with the frustration. “Damn, Kate, are we close to the house? Fuck, I can’t make myself come!” All of a sudden, she felt the car make a turn. God, she hoped they were at the house. She looked around and realized they were in a parking lot. Oh fuck, but at least she could unfasten her seat belt and move. But before she could do anything, Kate’s hand was in her pussy. Oh thank god, she had managed to undo her seat belt and she was helping Gina come. Gina didn’t care that they were in public; she was coming right now! She wailed as Kate’s thumb pressed down on her clit. It was a short but intense climax; Gina was able to get herself together quickly. Kate pressed a kiss to her forehead, re-did her seat belt, and started up the car. Gina hoped that no-one saw them and since Kate had picked a very big parking lot, she had a feeling that no-one did. 

The rest of the ride back to the house passed in silence. When they got there, Kate jumped out of her seat, but Gina’s body didn’t want to move. Kate realized what was happening, and opened her door, and watched as she slowly got out of the car. “Gina, you’re amazing. That was so hot. Now let’s go inside and get your stuff.” She took Gina’s hand and walked her to the door. Without a word, Gina handed Kate the keys and she unlocked the door. Gina disarmed the alarm system and led Kate to her bedroom. 

As soon as they entered the room, Kate went straight to the dresser, and started opening drawers. She found Gina’s lingerie drawer very quickly. “Very nice. I think Rick would like this and this,” she said as she went through Gina’s panties. Gina was still shell shocked from her morning, and grabbed a small overnight bag and started stuffing the things Kate handed her. Then she heard Kate whistle. “Holy shit, Gina! You packed some sex toys?” 

“Well, yeah. I always do, don’t you?” The old Gina was coming back, she thought. “Hell, most guys don’t know how to give a woman an orgasm, so it’s always nice to do it yourself, don’t you agree?” 

Kate threw her head back and laughed. “Good point. At least Castle’s pretty good in that department. But you were married to him, so you would know,” Kate smirked at her. She looked at the dildo in her hand; it was a basic vibrator, pink, smooth, and battery operated. She turned it on and the low buzzing filled the room. Kate walked over to Gina, and put her hand on the hem of her shirt and in one smooth motion, lifted it off. Then she pushed the cups of her bra down to expose her nipples. She took the vibrator and held it against Gina’s nipple, which instantly hardened into an eraser-like point. Gina moaned as Kate moved the dildo to her other breast and repeated her actions. Gina’s hands moved to the button of her skirt; she undid it and unzipped it quickly. With a little shove of her hands, her skirt was on the floor. 

Kate started walking Gina over to the bed. When the back of Gina’s knees hit it, Kate followed her down and they landed on the bed. Kate moved the vibrator from Gina’s boobs to her pussy. She teased her by not touching her bundle of nerves. Gina’s hands tried to make Kate move it to that spot, but Kate was stronger and she moved the vibrator totally away from Gina. Kate sat up and pulled her dress off. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and Gina moaned when she saw. Kate was soon on top of Gina and started kissing her.

It had been a long time since Gina had kissed another woman like this – while having sex. Her first husband had liked to watch her have sex with other people and she had done it to make him happy. But the truth was that Gina liked having sex with women. And Kate was really good at this. She started kissing Kate back, and put her hands on Kate’s breasts. She knew the vibrator was somewhere nearby because she could hear it, but decided her hands could do enough. She stopped kissing Kate for a minute, and slid down her body, ending up at her pussy. She spread Kate’s legs as wide as they would go, and just stared at it for a moment. “Wow, Kate, you are so wet! Do you want me to make you come?” And with that, she lowered her lips to Kate’s folds. She kissed her clit, but quickly moved away, licking her from top to bottom and back up again. 

Kate was moaning and cursing Gina with equal fervor. Gina grinned wolfishly at her, watching her head thrash back and forth on the bed. This was how Gina was used to acting while having sex – being in total control. She was holding back Kate’s orgasm and she was drunk with the power of that. She continued to lick and suck at Kate’s pussy, but always managed to miss her bundle of nerves. Kate was getting more and more frustrated and started to move her arms but Gina’s head was in the way. “Fuck, Gina, fuck! Let me touch myself if you’re not going to let me come! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Gina took her face away from Kate’s body, but she still managed to block Kate’s hands.

Then Gina decided she’d teased Kate enough. She didn’t waste any more time; she took three of her fingers and entered Kate’s vagina. Kate screamed as Gina thrust them in and out. Gina moved her head back down and flattened her tongue against Kate’s clit. “Fuck Gina, I’m coming!” she said, and then she arched her back and screamed some more. Gina’s hand was coated in Kate’s juices, and she sat up next to Kate’s hip. She waited for Kate’s breathing to get back to normal, and made sure Kate was watching as she licked her hand clean. Now we’re even, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how many chapters this is going to be. But I'm still having fun with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner conversation and a little more. This is a little shorter than previous chapters. 
> 
> As always, I don't own Castle.

Later that night, the three of them cracked open a bottle of wine, and discussed stuff while sitting together on the couch. Gina remembered the reason she originally came to see Rick and Kate and asked her question. “Kate, when do you have to go back to the city?”

“I have to be back at work on Monday. I figured I’d take the train on Sunday,” Kate replied.

“Well, I have to go back for a meeting on Monday too. I could drive you back to the city if you want,” Gina couldn’t believe what she was saying, but since it was out there she couldn’t turn back from it. And then she realized she didn’t want to. “Are you planning to come back to the Hamptons at all?”

Kate looked at Rick and grinned. “Yeah, I figured I could drive out on some Fridays. Or take the train. Whatever works. But if I catch a case late in the week or I’m on call, I’ll stay in the city.”

Rick chimed in, “Beckett and I discussed this the other day. I’m going to stay here much of the summer. The writing’s going well, Alexis will be at the summer program, and mother is going on tour. We’ll just have to figure out how you’re going to give me rewards, Beckett,” he said with a smirk and a leer. 

While Beckett threw her head back and laughed, Gina asked, “Rewards?”

“Yeah, whenever Rick wrote a certain amount, he got a sexy reward. So maybe you can keep track of it for me, huh? And I owe you for today’s work, lover!” With that, Kate sat on Rick’s lap, and started to kiss him. Rick’s hands went straight for her breasts, and he began massaging them through her dress. And then his sex muddled brain realized something. 

“Shit, Beckett, you’re not wearing a bra!” He let go of her breasts in shock. 

“And I’m not wearing any underwear, either. Gina found that out a few hours ago. And just so you know, Gina’s not wearing any either. Makes it so much easier for a quickie, right Castle?” 

Castle had to discover the truth for himself. He put one of his hands under Kate’s dress, and moved it up her thigh. When he got to her pussy, he found no resistance, and he plunged three fingers into her core. Kate moaned very loudly as he pumped them in and out of her. She didn’t have the strength to do anything more than fling her arms around his neck and hold on. 

Gina couldn’t see much, since Rick’s hands were under Kate’s dress, but she could hear and smell everything. At first, she tried to pretend this wasn’t turning her on, but then she figured she should enjoy herself. And since she wasn’t wearing any underwear, she simply reached under her own skirt and started fingering herself. Fuck, she was so wet. Her mind flashed back to earlier in the day, when she was fucking herself as these two fucked each other. Kate’s moans and groans and Rick’s curses were helping Gina get there too. She had been rubbing her clit and now she pinched it between two fingers. “Fuck!” she cried out as her come gushed over her hand. 

Kate was unaware of nothing but her own feelings. Castle’s thick fingers were hitting her inner walls in rhythm, and he was using his thumb to press down on her clit. She could feel his cock getting thicker as she bounced in his lap. Then she heard Gina’s curse as she came, and then Rick hit her g-spot. “Fuck!” she cried out as she came. Damn, he was so good at this! 

Castle looked over at the ladies; Gina was sprawled on one side of the couch and Kate was still sitting on his lap, her ass on top of his erection. She was dusting kisses all over his face, and while he enjoyed them, he really needed some relief and he wanted to come too! “So ladies, anyone want to help me come? Or should I do it myself?” he said as he grinned at them. Kate laughed as she hopped off his lap and kneeled between his legs. She didn’t hesitate a minute as she unzipped him and reached in for his cock. 

It was in her mouth in seconds. She held the base in one hand while she sucked on it. Gina got up and kneeled next to Kate. She reached over and started to tickle his balls. Kate saw her out of the corner of her eye, and got her attention. Kate handed over Rick’s cock to Gina, who promptly sucked it into her mouth. Soon, the women had a system going: one would suck on it a few times, twist her hand around the base and hand it off to the other. 

Rick sat forward so he could see it all. Then he felt his balls tighten and he knew he was ready to blow. “That’s it, fuck, I’m coming!” Gina had his cock in her mouth as the first blast of come shot out of his cock; she started swallowing. Gina took it out of her mouth, and then she watched Kate grab it and place it near her mouth. Another blast of jism erupted from the end of his cock, and it landed on Kate’s tongue. She milked out more of his essence and swallowed it all. “Damn, that was interesting. And fucking amazing,” he said and then he started laughing. He stood up, offered his hand to Kate, and helped her stand. Then he turned to Gina and helped her up too. 

“You know, I think we need to take this to the bedroom. Anybody else interested?” Kate looked at the other two. Rick grinned and agreed, Gina needed a minute, but then she agreed too. “I wonder what the three of us could do in a bed?” she mused as she started to walk upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more threesome action, this time in a bed.

They were mostly quiet as they walked upstairs and into the master bedroom. Castle moved over to the fireplace and lit it, and then went into the bathroom. By the time he returned, Kate and Gina were naked and standing face to face – and boob to boob. He wasn’t sure how they managed to match up their nipples – maybe Gina was up on her toes – but they did it. They each had a hand holding up a breast, and they rubbed the nipples together. He stopped questioning, and quickly undressed himself and went to sit in the overstuffed chair near the bed. He must have made a noise of some kind because the two of them turned their heads to grin at him. Kate took Gina by the hand, and walked her over to the bed. They tumbled onto the bed, giggling. Gina rolled Kate over, and started kissing her while her hand moved down Kate’s body, ending at her pussy. 

“Damn, Kate, you are dripping wet! I guess I should do something about that,” Gina said with a smirk. And then she did do something about it – she thrust three fingers into Kate’s pussy. Kate’s back arched off the mattress and she screamed. Gina didn’t go for finesse; she just thrust those fingers in and out of Kate. Kate couldn’t stay still as Gina finger fucked her and she cursed at Gina. When Gina didn’t let up, Kate threw her hands over her head, and then moved them to her breasts, pinching and tweaking the nipples. Gina’s other hand was on her own clit, and she softly rubbed it. Watching and hearing Kate’s response was turning her on – the soft touches were just enough for her. 

Castle watched closely from his chair. For some reason, he decided he didn’t need to touch himself at all. The sights and sounds from the bed, where his ex-wife was coaxing a climax from his new girlfriend was a turn-on. His cock was enjoying the scene – it was getting harder by the second. He started to slide his fingers slowly on his cock. Damn, this was better than any porn he’d ever watched. He never knew that Gina was into women. 

Kate cursed Gina with all the pent-up frustration she was feeling. “Damn, Gina, harder! I need more. I want to come!” she wailed as Gina slowed the movement of her fingers in Kate’s pussy. But Kate just pinched her nipples harder and Gina decided to stop teasing the detective. She angled her hand in just the right way, and hit Kate’s g-spot. Kate screamed again as her climax slammed through her. She squirted all over Gina’s hand. Gina and Rick watched while she got herself under control, and smirked at Gina. “Well, thank you for that orgasm, Gina. Now I’m going to pay you back!” 

Kate didn’t waste any time – she crawled over Gina’s body and put her mouth on her pussy. Kate’s ass and pussy were very close to Gina’s head, but Gina found that she couldn’t do anything – Kate’s tongue felt so very nice she didn’t want to move. Kate didn’t mind; she still felt great from the finger fucking and she truly wanted to pay Gina back. She licked and licked, and then she blew on her clit. Gina moaned and spread her legs wider so Kate had plenty of room to move. Kate pushed the tip of her tongue into Gina’s cunt while her thumb pressed down on her clit. Gina started to pant as she could feel the beginnings of her climax building.

Castle had to do more – lazy strokes weren’t enough anymore. He had one hand on his cock and the other on his balls. He could see what Kate was doing to Gina, but he couldn’t see what – if anything – Gina was doing to Kate. He stood up and walked around to the bed to get a better view. Gina wasn’t doing anything to Beckett, but the sight of Beckett’s ass was doing things to him. He got up on the bed and kneeled behind Kate. He took his cock in hand and thrust it into Kate. 

Kate moaned, but the sound was muffled because her face was in Gina’s pussy. Castle’s thick cock made her pussy feel fill with one hard thrust. Now he was moving it in rhythm – two strokes in, then out, two strokes in, then out again – and Kate began to lick Gina’s cunt in response. She felt like a metronome. Castle moved his body so it was draped over her back as he continued to pump in and out of her body. Kate turned her head and stopped licking Gina for a moment so she could gather herself. “Fuck, Castle that feels so good! Don’t stop, please don’t stop!” Castle laughed a little evilly, and didn’t stop. 

Gina had no idea what Rick was doing to Kate; her body was responding only to Kate’s actions. Kate had stopped licking her for a moment, but she soon returned her attention to Gina’s pussy. Gina could feel Kate’s tongue licking everywhere but her bundle of nerves. Gina’s hands were now on her boobs squeezing as hard as she could. Now she moaned, but Kate still was just licking her. “Kate, if you don’t do something to my clit, I’m never touching you again! Fuck!” 

If Kate could have laughed at that, she would have. But Castle’s cock was hitting all the right spots, and she could feel her climax as it moved through her body. She moved her tongue over to Gina’s clit and licked. She knew that wasn’t enough, so she got it between her lips and sucked hard. At that same moment, Rick’s cock hit her clit and she exploded. Gina’s climax built off of Kate’s, and she cursed as she came.

Rick felt Kate’s orgasm and heard Gina wail as she came. Somehow, he managed to pull out of Kate right before his cock exploded with his orgasm. His come shot out the end of his cock and landed all over Kate’s back and ass. He collapsed onto his back on the bed. Kate pulled herself off Gina, who sat up and saw the evidence of Rick’s orgasm all over Kate. She leaned over and rubbed it into Kate’s ass. Then she gathered it off Kate’s back, brought her hand to her mouth, and cleaned it off as soon as she knew she had their attention. 

“Fuck, Gina, that was hot!” Rick said in wonder. Kate could only nod in reply. Gina smirked as she got off the bed and went into the bathroom, swinging her hips and giving her bed partners a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more ideas for this group, but I have a few other ideas in my head too. So I may move these three to the back burner for a bit. But no worries, I'm not done with them yet. And I think you may like what's in my head too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, the action happens in New York City

Since Gina had to rush back to New York sooner than expected, Rick and Kate had fun without her for the rest of Kate’s vacation, capped off by an amazing Sunday morning fuck before Kate got on the train. Rick had talked her into staying at the loft until she could find a decent apartment, and it was nice to have the place to herself during the week. 

She had managed to get to the Hamptons for the first two weekends after Memorial Day weekend, but Gina had been stuck in the city. But Kate was on call this weekend, so this would be their first weekend apart. She was feeling irritable about that fact as she rode up in the elevator to Rick’s loft. Well, she’d kick off her shoes, pour a glass of wine, and take a nice long soak in the huge tub in Rick’s bathroom. She unlocked the door, kicked off her shoes, went into the kitchen to pour her wine and started to undress herself as she walked through his office. She went into the bedroom, turned on a lamp, and then nearly had a heart attack. 

A naked Rick and a naked Gina were lounging on the bed! Rick saw the shock on her face and laughed. “Since you couldn’t come to the Hamptons, we came to you. Detective Beckett, you have too many clothes on. Gina, we need to fix that,” he said as he jumped out of the bed. Kate’s mouth was still open in shock as she watched Rick walk over to her and start to unbutton her pants. By this time, Gina was pushing Kate’s unbuttoned blouse off her shoulders and down her arms to fall in a puddle at her feet. Gina went behind Kate and unfastened her bra and let it fall too. Kate’s pants were pooled around her ankles, and Castle helped her step out of them. Gina ran her hands over her ass, and then pulled her panties off. 

“Great, now we’re all nake—“Rick’s words were cut off by Kate throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. Castle stopped talking and started kissing her back and then he started walking them towards the bed. When Kate’s legs hit the mattress, she went down, and Castle followed her without breaking off their kiss. Gina climbed up on the bed, and started playing with Kate’s breasts, rubbing the nipples. Castle and Kate needed air, so they stopped kissing. Gina’s hands were all over Kate’s boobs, and Kate moaned. Rick moved down her body, kissing as he went. He swirled his tongue around and then in her belly button, which made her giggle. 

Then he reached her pussy, and he stopped to spread her knees so he could see as much as possible. When that wasn’t enough, he used his hands to spread her lower lips. “Damn, Kate, you must have missed me. You are fucking wet!” Then he licked her at the same moment Gina was twisting her nipples. Then Gina started to suck on her breasts as Castle sucked on her clit. Kate could do nothing but moan as her two bed partners continued to lick and suck on her body. 

Gina left her breasts and moved down to her pussy. Castle inserted two fingers into Kate and massaged her walls. Gina realized Kate’s clit needed attention and so she licked it. Kate couldn’t move too much since Castle had his left arm across her stomach and most of Gina’s body was on top of hers. But then she realized that Gina’s pussy wasn’t very far away. “Gina, move your pussy a bit. I need to do something, damnit!” Gina released Kate’s clit and moved her own pussy closer to Kate’s face. As soon as Kate started licking, Gina started to rub Kate’s clit. 

Castle continued to move his fingers in and out of Kate. After hearing Kate tell Gina to move her pussy closer, he realized that Kate and Gina were licking each other’s pussies. Damn, Kate and Gina were great one on one, but when they were in bed together they almost set it on fire. Watching and listening to them was making his cock hard. He could tell Kate was enjoying herself; her walls were tightening around his fingers.  
Gina had been focused on what Kate was doing to her and what she was doing to Kate, but she turned her head to catch her breath and saw Rick’s cock. “Rick, bring that cock closer to me. I want to suck it!” Castle wasn’t a fool, so when a woman told him she wanted to suck him, he moved his cock closer to her mouth. Gina didn’t do anything fancy; she simply stuffed her mouth with his cock. “Fuck, Gina, that feels amazing!” he cried out. 

Kate was too busy sucking on Gina’s clit to care what Gina was doing to Castle. She did know that Castle’s fingers in her pussy were making her feel all sorts of things. Those two thick fingers were almost as good as having his cock in her, but she hoped she’d have the real thing in her soon. Fingers were nice, but a cock was better. But then she could hear Gina sucking on something, and realized it was Rick’s cock. She would have to wait a while. So she used her hands to spread Gina’s lips and used her tongue to enter her pussy. 

Gina had to take Rick’s cock out of her mouth to wail as Kate’s tongue brought her closer to an orgasm. Rick got up on his knees, and grabbed his cock. He removed his fingers from Kate’s pussy and she whimpered. He laughed and thrust forward, and entered her with one strong thrust. Her whimpers changed to moans and groans almost instantly. 

It was Gina’s turn to whimper as she was so close to her climax, but Kate had stopped licking her folds. “Fuck, Kate, I’m so close! Either do something or let me up!” Kate let go of her hips and Gina slid off her body. She sat up and put one hand on a breast and the other in her pussy. She wasn’t gentle with herself; she pinched her clit between two fingers and twisted her nipple hard. The climax that she had been close to now roared through her body. She wailed as she came.

Hearing Gina inspired Rick to pound Kate’s pussy harder. He put both of her legs on his shoulders so he could change the angle and Kate let out a long moan. He could feel her walls trying to hold on to his cock; he knew she was about to come. That thought and those feeling started to make him come. He knew Kate was on the pill, and that she loved when he filled her pussy with his jism, but he knew she also loved watching his come fly through the air. So he decided to pull out just as he felt the come start to shoot out the tip of his cock. 

Kate reached down to rub her clit as Rick pulled out and pointed his cock at her breasts. Just as she started coming, his come started flying in the air. She laughed as much of it landed on her breasts and stomach. Gina, who had been lazily rubbing herself, now got up and moved next to Kate. Castle pointed his cock at her as the last blasts of come shot out. Kate got on her side, and Gina did too. Kate reached over to Gina’s boobs and scooped off some of Rick’s come. Gina did the same to Kate. Then Gina licked the come off her hand while looking Kate in the eyes. So of course, Kate did the same. Rick watched them clean the come off the other’s body and was incredibly turned on. 

“Fuck. Fuck that was hot,” Rick couldn’t find any more words to describe his bed partners. They grinned at him and climbed off the bed.

“We’re taking a shower. Care to join us, Rick?” Kate drawled as she took Gina by the hand. Rick was off the bed and behind them so quickly, Kate knew his answer was yes. She really hoped a body didn’t drop this weekend. She had lots of ideas for what the three of them could do in the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to fight with this chapter. I think it turned out okay. I have an idea for at least one more chapter, which I will try to write soon.


End file.
